


False Alarm

by Ichi89



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche goes by they/them, Genderfluid Character, Hiccups, I know the official wiki says female, Multi, Polyamory, Spark is cute and he knows it, Yes I headcanon Blanche as genderfluid, fight me, hiccup cures, hiccup cures that don't really work, most things say a character is straight, you don't see people bitching about candela/blanche girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi89/pseuds/Ichi89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine one member of your ot3 getting a bad case of the hiccups<br/>who makes them stand on their head and recite the alphabet?<br/>who feeds them a spoonful of sugar and gets it sprayed in their face when the other hiccups before they can swallow?<br/>who tries to kiss the hiccups out of them? (it doesn’t work)<br/>who makes them say increasingly ridiculous things on the premise that they’ll “definitely stop” the hiccups?<br/>who starts hiccuping as soon as the other one stops?</p>
<p>Aka, Blanche get's the hiccups and soon Candela and Spark are trying to help them get rid of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Alarm

The sound was small at first, it almost went completely unnoticed. Almost. The lab was too quiet for any sound to go without being noticed. The first one to look up from their work was Candela. A small intake and hitch of a breath, a pause, and then suddenly again. This time louder. It was coming from...Blanche?

“Blanche?” The copper skinned leader of Team Valor blinked and arched a sculpted brow at her fair haired friend.

“Yes, Candela?” Blanche didn’t even look up, they just sat there looking over their tablet at whatever data they were going over. Candela waited a bit longer until she heard the noise again, this time seeing it move Blanche’s narrow shoulders.

“Wow, uh..Blanche do you have the hiccups?” Candela bit back a laugh as the other glance up, ice blue eyes narrowing only a fraction as if to tell her to stop right there.

“No.”

“Are you sure because-”

“It’s noth-hic-ing.”

“Ha!” Holding her stomach the brunette barked out a laugh as her partner tried to deny what was very obvious. It was that laugh that got a certain blonde’s attention. Finally looking up from his eggs Spark blinked owlishly.

“What’s up?”

“Blanche has the hiccups.”

Suddenly Spark was rolling his chair over to the other, bright smile nearly splitting his face in two.

“I know how to fix that!”

“Spark please, I’m fine. Really.” Blanche rose a hand, waving both of them off as they tried to go back to their data pad, only for it to be snached up by a dark skinned hand. “C-Candela-a!” Another hiccup caught their words in their throat as Candela simply smirked down at the silver haired Mystic leader.

“Ah ah ah. Up.”

“Candela, I’m fine. Really.” Blanche sighed, crossing their arms over their chest. “Look, see they’re gone.”

In truth they sat there, nothing seeming to happen for a long moment, that is until Candela was just about to give up. Suddenly a rather violent hiccup pushed the poor researchers shoulders up and made them wince. That one sounded painful.

“Come on, up.” Candela cocked her hip to one side, hands resting on the curves with a smirk playing on dark lips. It took a moment but soon Blanche stood, they really wanted their tablet back.

“I got an idea! I know how to get rid of them!” Spark grinned as he stood as well. “Stand on your head, and recite the alphabet!”

“Spark, that’s not going to work-”

“Just try it.” Candela interrupted, not having moved from how she was standing. There was a long moment where Blanche stared, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

“This is ridiculous.”

“Aw come on~!” Spark’s grin turned to a pout that could rival any growlithe’s. It was a pout that really, Blanche was used to, they could fight it. Really, they could.

…

They let out an aggravated sigh before finally removing their coat and looking for a safe place to do as was requested. “You had better catch me if I fall.”

“Of course, darling. Now come on.” Candela moved to help Blanche hold their legs up before looking at Spark. “Spark, be a dear and go get some sugar from the coffee station?”

“Uh...sure? But what for?”

“Just in case this doesn’t work.”

“It will! I did it once and it totally worked!”

It didn’t. It didn’t work at all, in fact all it succeeded in doing was messing up Blanches hair. To the point they had to take it down to fix the ponytail.

“Alright my turn next.” Candela held out a spoonful of sugar to Blanche. “This is all, just a spoonful of sugar and they should be gone.”

“Candela...I really don’t think that’s going to work either. A hiccup is merely an involuntary spasm of the diaphragm and respiratory organs, with a sudden closure of the glottis and a characteristic sound like that of a-”

“Yeah yeah, we all know you’re smart darling. Now just please, you tried Spark’s solution so it’s my turn.” This time it was Candela’s turn to make a face at the “icy” member of their little group. Pouting lips turned down and pulling her face into an almost pained expression.

Once again Blanche found themself sighing and this time moved to take the spoon. This was getting to be a very odd day indeed. 

Of course, this was bound to backfire on them and backfire it did. No sooner had the sugar left the spoon and fell onto Blanche’s tongue did it get forced out, spraying all over Candela’s face because of another rather violent hiccup. Bright ice blue eyes blinked before Blanche covered their mouth. 

“Oh, Candela...I am so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I should have been more careful-”

The brunette only held up a hand to silence the others fretting. 

“It’s fine, love. It was an accident, don’t worry so much.”

Of course in the corner was Spark, giggling. Apparently the whole thing was amusing to him.

“I know, I know! I know another way!” Spark got up from his seat, still grinning as he moved to stand next to the other two.

“Spark, I’m sorry but if it’s another absurd-” Before Blanche could say much else there was suddenly a warm pair of chapped lips pressing against their cheek. Spark’s arms were draped around them loosely, a comforting warmth emanating from the leader of Instinct. This was Spark, easily one of the sweetest people Blanche had ever had the pleasure of knowing. The kiss was actually pretty innocent all things considered, still it was shocking. 

Still that smell of warm leather was comforting.

You would think that alone would be enough to relax them and their cramped diaphragm, but apparently not because once more a violent hiccup forced their shoulders up, nearly pegging Spark’s chin in the process.

“Aw, see now that was cute but you’re doing it wrong Spark. Here let me show you.” It took a full moment before Blanche realized what their girlfriend was doing before they were pulled over to her.

“Wait, Candela-” Once more they were cut off, but instead a pair of soft lips pressed against their own as Candela pulled them into a soft kiss. Candela was so very different than Spark, full of passion and strength, something that was reflected in her forward actions. It was rare for the powerful leader of Valor to take no for an answer, unless it was one of her partners of course. She smelled vibrant and refreshing, the lavender of her soap lacing the very air around her and bringing the breath right out of Blanche as they kissed. 

When they finally pulled apart it was with smiles from both of them, their foreheads resting against one another as Blanche let out a soft laugh.

“Well then, that seemed to indeed work.”

“Knew it would.” Candela grinned. That is until...that dreaded sound came back. However, it wasn’t coming from Blanche, their body hadn’t even moved. Both heads turned in unison to look at Spark who had both hands covering his mouth.

He just stared at them wide eyed before grinning brightly and removing his hands. 

“False al-A-rm….”

“...”

“...”

“Shit!”


End file.
